Some memory devices use ramped voltage potentials (e.g., Flash memory devices) to detect memory states of memory cells (e.g., by detecting a threshold voltage potential of Flash memory cells). In Flash memory, a Ramp Word Line Sense (RWS) mode may reduce read and program verify cycle time. During RWS mode, read voltage ramps linearly and data is strobed out based on the threshold voltage distribution of a memory cell of interest. In some memory devices, ramp rate control is achieved by using a clock (e.g., resistor capacitor (RC) relaxation oscillators, ring oscillators, etc.).